


I'm afraid of making sounds

by Yachikuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bruises, Gen, I don't ship anyone!!, I just wanted to write some quackity Angst at 5am, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Sided Attraction, Pogtopia, Quackity angst, idk which other tags to add, ig quacks kinda liked him in this fanfic, mentioned l'manberg, more like playful flirting, quack and jschlatt weren't actually dating in this, quackity deserves better - Freeform, quangst, so if that's a trigger for you. please don't read, there's mentioning of abuse, this is only about the relationship of their characters, this is set before the whole yk war boom stuff, we need more quackity centric fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: Quackity couldn't suppress the memories of Schlatt. The bruises after an exhausting work day, the endless yelling...But after a conversation with Tommy, he just can't hold it in anymore.(if any of the streamers are against this kind of fanfiction, I'll immediately take it down!!)
Relationships: (past) quackity & jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	I'm afraid of making sounds

"Big Q, come on! We gotta do something again Schlatt! We can't just let him torture Tubbo while we sit here thinking!" exclaimed Tommy. The blonde kid has been trying to plan a way to get Tubbo safely to Pogtopia, but nothing occurred him yet. "W-What do you mean 'tortured'? I-Is he hurting Tybbo?!" Quackity quickly stood up, scared that the goat man would hurt the poor kid.

"H-Huh? What, no. At least I don't think so. I just meant the whole, you know, keeping Tubbo in manberg. Also, I don't think Schlatt would go that far..." mumbled the kid. Quackity sighed tired and turned away from him, trying to look anywhere but him. "I don't know about that...it wouldn't be the first time." The mexican boy sat down again, moving his hand trough his face.

"What do you-" started Tommy before being abruptly interrupted by Wilbur entering the room. He was carrying a bunch of resources and put them on a table near the wall. "I think I have enough now...Oh, hello Tommy. Hello...Quackity." He narrowed his eyes at the latter, still unsure on whenever to trust him or not. "Hey...Wilbur. Big Q and I were just discussing how to take Schlatt down. We were kinda worried about Tubbo but he should be fine as long as Schlatt doesn't...do anything." explained Tommy. He sent Quackity a worried glance and sat down at his side. He patted his shoulder as to try to get his attention." Hey, Quacks? What did you mean by that earlier? " He smiled fondly at the exhausted looking man. Quackity wanted to throw himself at the child and sob into his arms, but he knew he had to stay calm. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at the blond boy.

"So-" To his annoyance, another person entered with bread carefully placed in their arms. Niki waved shyly to them and joined them at the bench. "Hey guys! I hope I'm not interrupting but I just wanted to let you know that the bread...is ready." Wilbur thanked her and took a soft looking one, turning it around before taking a bite from it. Tommy rubbed his forehead and looked around as to see if another person wanted to enter the room and interrupt them.

" As I was...saying. "started Quackity. "Schlatt can be...mean sometimes. Especially when he's had a few drinks to much...He wouldn't do it all the time, but..." He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to focus. Tommy's eyes widened but he waited for the boy to continue what he was trying to say. He exchanged looks with Niki and Wilbur who silently listened. "He would get...physical sometimes...Like when I did something wrong or...was just being an idiot." He shrugged and chuckled sadly as if trying to cover it up with giggles. He removed a part of his shirt revealing a lot of painful looking bruises. Niki covered her mouth shocked before sitting down in front of him. "Quackity...nobody should experience that...I'm glad that you told us." She smiled encouraging and rubbed his arms. Quackity couldn't hold it in anymore. He let the tears fall down freely before getting hugged by by two pairs of weak arms. He looked up and saw two heads of blonde hair at his side. He scoffed and turned his gaze to Wilbur who sighed as response and ruffled his hair.

Maybe he could get better with his new found family. 


End file.
